


A Month... That's All I Ask

by peculiar_idealist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I guess..., Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, More characters to come, Mostly Fluff, ReignCorp Brotp, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, i still suck at tagging, one month, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_idealist/pseuds/peculiar_idealist
Summary: “Kara… I can’t do this anymore.”The blonde’s smile slowly dropped as she chuckled nervously. “Wha- what are you talking about, Lee?”This was it. It was now or never. Lena took a deep breath before voicing out what she really had to say. “I want to file a divorce.”Horror immediately dawned upon Kara’s face as soon as Lena uttered those words and it didn’t take a few more seconds before a tear ran down her cheek. “What? Why all of a sudden, Lee? Is it... is it me? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and I’ll try to make up for it.”Lena swallowed a lump that was forming on her throat as she slowly shook her head. “No, you didn’t do something wrong.”“Is there someone else?” Kara asked softly which caused an ache to Lena’s chest. She hates herself for hurting the sweet and innocent blonde but she has to do this for her and for Kara’s sake.“Kara, no. there’s no one else. It’s- it’s me. I just… I just don’t feel the same anymore.”-OR-Lena wants to file a divorce and Kara asks one final favor before they finally end things between them.***** ON HOLD *****





	1. Kara's Final Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So... this one came out of nowhere. I dislike angst (dislike because hate is such a strong word. lol) but, yeah. It kept clinging on me like some kind of pest.
> 
> As always:  
> -Angst isn't my forte ('cause I'm a fluffy gay)  
> -All mistakes are mine  
> -English isn't my first language (expect some grammatical mistakes)  
> -Criticism is highly appreciated (may it be positive or negative)
> 
> And above everything else, enjoy!❤

“Kara, can we talk?” Sitting on their loft’s couch, Lena cautiously asked. She knew that whatever she has to say was really going to hurt Kara and she was dreading the reaction the blonde was going to make. Would Kara snap? Was she going to be really mad? Nevertheless, Lena prepared herself for the worse.

“Yeah, sure, Lee. What’s up?” Kara asked chirpily as she sat beside the brunette on the couch with a wide smile, unaware of what Lena was about to drop on her.

“Kara… I can’t do this anymore.”

The blonde’s smile slowly dropped as she chuckled nervously. “Wha- what are you talking about, Lee?”

This was it. It was now or never. Lena took a deep breath before voicing out what she really had to say. “I want to file a divorce.”

Horror immediately dawned upon Kara’s face as soon as Lena uttered those words and it didn’t take a few more seconds before a tear ran down her cheek. “What? Why all of a sudden, Lee? Is it... is it me? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and I’ll try to make up for it.”

Lena swallowed a lump that was forming on her throat as she slowly shook her head. “No, you didn’t do something wrong.”

“Is there someone else?” Kara asked softly which caused an ache to Lena’s chest. She hates herself for hurting the sweet and innocent blonde but she has to do this for her and for Kara’s sake.

“Kara, no. there’s no one else. It’s- it’s me. I just… I just don’t feel the same anymore.”

“What do you mean by you don’t feel the same, Lee?” Kara’s tears were now falling freely and Lena wanted to wipe them but she can’t. She doesn’t have the right to do it anymore as soon as the first tear fell from the blonde’s eyes.

“I don’t think I’m still happy with our relationship, Kara...” Lena confessed. “I- I don’t think love you in the same way anymore.”

The blonde looked at her incredulously. “W-what?”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I think we’ve moved too fast. Out of impulse… It’s obvious that I still have other high priorities and so do you. We barely see each other anymore. I come home late at night, you’re already asleep. When I wake up in the morning, you’re already gone. What we had before, it… isn’t there anymore.” _‘What a shitty reason for a shitty person.’_ She thought but it seems that Kara didn’t really pay any mind to whatever her reason was.

Being a positive thinker that she is, Kara uttered with hope lacing in her voice. “We can work this out. I-I mean, is there another way that we might be able to salvage this relationship? There must be another way.”

Lena shook her head. “Unless one of us gives our job up, I don’t think there is. I can’t just leave L-Corp and I know how much you love your job.”

Kara nods solemnly and let out a shaky sigh. “I figured that much, seeing that your mind has already been set… If that’s what you really want, I won’t force you to stay. I’ll respect your decisions and if setting you free would make you happy, I would gladly let you go for the sake of your happiness even if it costs mine.” Kara then reached out to Lena’s face, swiping a tear. She wasn’t aware that her own tears were already cascading down her cheeks. “But, before you do, can you do me one favor?”

Lena, as an answer, nods silently.

“Can we just wait for a month? Just one month. And within that month, we’ll act as if nothing has changed. We’ll still act as a couple and no one has to know about this. Play pretend if that’s what you want to call it and then after that, we’ll go through the divorce. That’s all.”

“Why?” Lena asked in confusion. “You’re only making this hard for yourself, Kara.”

“Lena, just… please?” Kara pleaded. “One month… to prepare myself. I know it sounds selfish but, that’s all I’m asking.”

Selfish? It wasn’t selfish. It was far from selfish and the brunette understood Kara as to where this was coming from. Figuring that this was the least that Lena could do for her, she agreed to the blonde’s final request. “One month.”

“Thank you.” Kara softly uttered and gave her a warm smile which broke her heart to bits and pieces. Lena was feeling incredibly sorry for the blonde. Kara doesn’t deserve this. _She_ doesn’t deserve Kara. All Kara did was to make her happy and had sacrificed a lot for her even if their situation was like this. Why did she suddenly fell out of love? Was it really because of their respective jobs? Or was it because of the lack of attention? All these questions were swirling in her mind but, all Lena knows was that things weren’t just the same as before.

She wanted to cry so hard but she knows she’s not in the position to shed tears. She was the one hurting the blonde, after all, and she wanted Kara to hate her- to be angry at her. Lena was actually expecting an outburst from her wife- or soon to be ex-wife. It would be pretty much easier for her if Kara was mad at her, but the blonde was showing her nothing of the sort. All Kara was showing her were still kindness, sincerity… and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's extremely short, but then again, it's just the beginning. Aaaaand... putting my one shots on hold and solely focus on this one... or maybe I'll post an update sooner or later. I'm crazy so, yeah. _I'll_ never know.xD
> 
> Should I continue? Let me know what you think.❤


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopie. Here it is. I know it took me quite long enough to post this. I can't actually give an exact date for my updates because my schedule is quite... spontaneous, most of the time. Haha. So, yeah. Apologies if it took too long for me to update and, if there are, pardon for the grammatical errors.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.^^

After the talk with Kara, it felt wrong for Lena to be sleeping with the blonde on the same bed. Not after how the said blonde looked at her with eyes full of hurt. Not after Kara still smiled at her genuinely. And most certainly not after she broke Kara's heart to millions of pieces.

Lena stayed at their living room for a while before deciding to get some fresh air. Standing up, she trudged towards their bedroom to let Kara know that she was heading out. After all, they're still living together and Kara, for her, was still her best friend and she knew that if she headed out without letting Kara know would only make the blonde anxious.

She saw that the door to their room were slightly ajar so she decided to just peep in a little, let the blonde know, and head out. Well, that _was_ what she was supposed to do but she stopped in her tracks as she heard Kara's soft sobs.

Hearing it was heart wrenching for the brunette and she could only blame herself for it. The pang of guilt was unbearable and Lena just backed slowly away from the door and went straight out of their penthouse.

Once she was outside, she immediately got in her car and drove aimlessly, trying to shake the feeling of guilt that was growing gradually in her chest. Try as she might, though, she knows that as long as Kara is hurting because of her, this guilt would continue to consume her.

For about an hour driving on the seemingly unusual quiet roads of National City, exhaustion took its toll on her so she decided that maybe it was time to go back.

When she had entered the penthouse, it was quiet and so unusual. Most of the time, Kara would be there waiting for her when she usually went out and greet her with her usual smile that could put the sun’s brightness to shame. Heaving a sigh, still feeling wrong about heading straight to their bedroom and sleeping beside the blonde, she settled on the- thankfully large enough to be comfortable- couch and laid there as she waited for sleep to come.

**

There was an incessant beeping- which turned out to be the brunette’s alarm clock- beside Lena which woke her up. Reaching for it blindly to stop the irritating noise at this ungodly hour, Lena paused, hand hanging in mid-air. How the hell was she in their bed? She remembered completely that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Her eyes shot wide open as she sat abruptly up and looked at the spot beside her, only to find it empty and tidied up. Sighing, she turned the still beeping alarm on her bedside table off and found a piece of paper placed beneath it. She wondered what its content was, so she read the note Kara had left her. Of course, it was Kara who left her a note. Who else would it possibly be?

_‘Saw you on the couch last night. Couches can’t be comfortable even if it is big enough so, I thought I’d pick you up and transferred you on our bed. I’m heading for work early, by the way. I mean, I always do but I thought I’d just let you know. Take care on your way to work, Lee._

_-Kara_

_P.S.  
Please don’t subject yourself on the couch for my sake. Love you. x’_

Folding the letter neatly, she gently placed it back on the bedside table. She should have known that Kara would take her to their bed. Kara has done it several times before. It was just such gesture from the blonde wasn’t something that the young CEO had expected after what happened last night. She had expected hostility from the blonde, but then again, she should have known better…

It was Kara that she was talking about. The pure, sweet, caring, kind, loving, and selfless Kara who puts the sake of others first before herself. Just by thinking about it, Lena frowns. As much as she loves- yes, loves because for some reasons that she can’t bring herself to just not love Kara’s traits- these characteristics of Kara, sometimes it was just too much. Some are already taking advantage of this kindness and it ticks her off.

She stayed sitting at the bed for a couple more minutes before getting up and heading out to make some coffee. She needed the caffeine in her system to kick her gears up before she starts her day and as she was making coffee, she noticed that it was eerily quiet for her liking.

Usually, she and Kara would wake up at the same time and they would get ready for their day together. Kara would be the one making coffee and the blonde would sing or hum some songs as she was waiting for the coffee to be prepared and Lena loved it all before. She loved how Kara’s angelic voice sounds. Loved how her heart would flutter when Kara says something cheesy and she loved how the blonde would have an early make out session with her… but that’s just it. She _loved_ them.

Time went by and she was swamped with endless work, having back to back meetings and conferences and constantly checking on the company’s R and D, and Kara had also been promoted which made her busy, as well, with the various articles given to her with a deadline that was coming up really short which made her work overtime.

Their routine had changed since then. Kara was still trying to show her affections and all, but by the time she comes home, she was already exhausted and she knows that Kara was, too. There was actually no problem with Kara. Kara was still the same despite of the changes that was happening between them.

The real problem lies within her and along with that change, so did her feelings.

And she hates herself for it.

**

The time of the day went by so fast. It was already late in the afternoon and Lena was reviewing some emails that were sent to her along with some proposals which were utterly ridiculous that was making her head throb when her CFO dropped by.

“Lena, I’ve got the financial status report that you’ve asked yesterday.” Sam said as soon as she stepped inside Lena’s office and took a few long strides to reach the brunette’s desk.

The young CEO then averted her gaze from her laptop to her CFO. “Thank you, Sam. You can just place it on top of those files.”

Lena jerked her head in the slightest bit towards the edge of her desk where her files were neatly stacked then once again turned her attention back to her laptop. Sam did as she was told and as she placed the report, she noticed that there was something off about Lena which she can’t quite put a finger on it.

“Lena…” She softly called the brunette’s attention.

“Yes, Sam?” Lena queried, not bothering to take her gaze off from her screen.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

The question caught Lena off guard, but she kept her composed demeanor on. “Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. You look… tired, I guess. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“I… actually forgot to eat.” The young CEO admitted sheepishly. “I’ve been too engrossed with my work that I simply just lost the track of time.”

“You should eat properly, Lena. You’re not a robot. Your body has needs that shouldn’t be neglected.” Sam chastised.

“I know.” Lena sighed. “I’ll eat later. I promise.”

Looking at Lena skeptically, Sam’s motherly instincts kicked in. “You’d better or else I’m going to haul your ass out of this office just so that I can be assured that you would properly eat something. In other words, I’m gonna feed you whether you like it or not. You’ve been here in your office the whole day and you haven’t even bothered to take a break.”

Lena knows fully well that Sam was capable of dragging her out of her office whether she does indeed likes it or not. She might be the boss, but her CFO was always strict when it comes to her well-being and won’t give a crap about their rank stats. The brunette sighed again before nodding. “I’ll just finish this up then I’ll grab something to eat.”

Though unconvinced, Sam had reluctantly let Lena go for she had other matters that required her attention. “Look, it's almost 5:30 and I have to go now. I have to fetch Ruby at school and I promised her that I’ll take her out to the movies.”

“Say hi to Ruby for me?”

“Will do. She misses you, by the way.” Sam informed her which made the young CEO smile. “Eat, you hear me?”

Lena gave her a lazy salute which made her narrow her eyes on the young CEO and Lena just gave her an innocent smile in return. Sam just then shook her head and huffed slightly in exasperation before exiting Lena’s office.

When Lena was left alone, she leaned her back on her chair and heaved another sigh. Was it really that obvious that she wasn’t okay? Probably not. Sam was just too observant and quick to analyze some certain situation to pick something up which was one of the reason why she eagerly hired the older woman apart from her being a family friend.

Staying still for a moment, she decided to go back to whatever she was doing before Sam had walked in. Viewing her files and all, she easily got lost in her work again, completely forgetting the promise she had just made.

“Lena?” A smooth and very familiar voice called out. The brunette didn’t seem to notice the time (as always) and when she checked her watch, it had been a couple of hours ago when she and Sam had talked.

“Kara.” She stood up to greet the blonde. “What brings you here?”

Lena internally winced at her question. _‘What fucking kind of question was that?’_ She thought, but Kara seemed unaffected though.

“What, can’t I just visit my wife without any reason or solely because I just want to?” Kara asked, smiling warmly at her which had taken Lena aback.

Lena seemed like she wasn’t able to formulate any words. She was fully aware of Kara’s favor, but she was expecting some sort of awkwardness between them and it seems like she was the only one who’s being awkward while Kara wasn’t showing any of the sort.

“I- uhh…” Lena stammered as she was really quite unsure of what to tell the blonde, let alone how to respond to her question.

Eventually then, Kara sighed as she noticed Lena’s distress. “Sam called me.”

“Oh…” Was all Lena could say. Of course, Sam called her.

“You haven’t eaten anything yet, have you?” Kara queried as she looked at Lena, obviously worried.

“No, not yet, I haven’t.” Lena answered truthfully.

Kara furrowed her brows. “You know that you shouldn’t skip meals, Lee, especially breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day.”

The young CEO then crossed her arms and- she didn’t know how she managed it- she quipped. “But then again, all meals are important for you.”

Huffing a bit, Kara walked to her office table. “That’s true and every meal is, indeed, really important, but that’s not my point. Oh, wait. It _is_ my point. Anyway, I brought you burger and fries, if you don’t mind. And, also, your favorite salad.”

Kara then placed the bag of food- that Lena noticed just now- she was carrying on the table.

“Basing on the amount of food you brought, I assume that it’s not just for me, isn’t it?” Lena asked as soon as she saw the bag’s contents.

Kara laughed nervously as she pushed her glasses up her nose. A habit she does whenever she was feeling antsy, flustered, or nervous. “I was actually planning on having dinner with you… but, I think it’s best if I should just leave. I- I mean, if you don’t want to, that is. I can just go back to our home or to my apartment or Alex’s and grab something on the way.” The blonde then nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything and-“

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm, causing the rambling of the blonde to stop as the said blonde silently stared at her. “Kara, it’s fine. I don’t mind eating with you.”

“A-are… Are you sure?” Kara asked with uncertainty.

The brunette slowly nodded her head. “Of course. Come on, don’t be ridiculous. You brought these for us and if you left, I can’t possibly finish all of these alone.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Lee.” Kara said, barely above whisper.

“I won’t be.” Lena reassured her. “Now, I know you’re already hungry and I am admittedly, as well, so why don’t we dig in and fill our stomachs to our contents, shall we?”

Kara grinned at hearing this and nodded enthusiastically and not wasting any moment longer, they started to eat. They talked, they joked to each other, minus the romantic touches they usually had, and it was just like everything was completely normal between them.

This was what Kara wanted. This was Kara’s last favor. She had been wondering how the hell would she make it not awkward for them but Kara was making it all quite easy. It was also obvious that Kara had set boundaries between them which she was thankful for. She still wasn’t sure how to react if the blonde would be giving her hugs right now but, if this was how everything was going to be, she knows that a month won’t be so hard unlike what she initially had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Let me know what you think. I love reading your comments.


	3. You What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara had finally caught up with each other. Will Kara tell Alex what is happening between her and Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from having a break for almost 3 months and my writing kind of changed? Lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Hey there, stranger." Alex greeted as she poked Kara's side.

Kara turned towards Alex's direction and smiled at her sister. "Hey, Alex."

"Sorry, I'm late. Got held up at the ER for a bit. Have you been waiting long? It's been awhile." Alex said as she sat on the seat across her little sister, taking the shop's menu. "How are you?"

Having been busy with their respective works, the Danvers sisters had decided to make time for each other and had set their meeting place at a local coffee shop.

"No, it's fine. Didn't really wait that long. And I'm good!" Kara answered with a beam. She was happy to see her older sister because it has really been awhile since they caught up with each other.

As Alex was scanning through the menu, she asked, "Oh, and how's your lovely wife Lena?"

Kara, who was casually sipping her unusually sweet coffee, almost spat what she was drinking and Alex's brow immediately raised at her sister's reaction. "Oh... Uhm... I-it's fine- I mean, she's fine."

"Is everything okay, Kara?" Alex asked and Kara swore that her sister could see right through her lie. The blonde wasn't really a good liar after all. But, still... She would still try and shake Alex off the subject.

"Everything is fine!"

"Kara..." Her sister looked at her skeptically. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?" Kara chuckled nervously. "No. No, of course not. Why would I hide something from you?"

"Nice try, sis. Sad to say, you're still not good at lying." Alex pointed out as she flagged down a waitress. "Spill."

"Well..." Kara started. There was no escaping Alex and knowing her sister, she would pry and pry until she gets her answers... and as much as she loves Maggie, Kara kind of blames the short woman. Her detective skills are rubbing off on Alex. "Actually, Lena and I are-"

"Yes, ma'am?" The waitress interjected, cutting off Kara's almost confession, much to the blonde's relief.

It was enough to distract Alex and Kara wracked her brain to find an excuse because she knows her sister will ask whatever it was that she was about to say as soon as she's done placing her order.

"You and Lena are?" Alex, just like what Kara had predicted, turned her attention towards the blonde again.

Kara just smiled somehow awkwardly and blurted out the first thing that popped in her mind. "Actually..."

**

When Kara got home from work, she was a bit surprised to see Lena already home and drinking. It was rare for Lena to come home early so she had a feeling that something probably happened at L-Corp.

"Hey..." Kara greeted with a bit of uncertainty.

"Oh, hey." The young CEO greeted back.

"You're home early." Kara pointed out.

She had then saw the corner of Lena's lips quirk. "Am I?"

"Yup." The blonde answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "Did something happen? At work, I mean."

"Does something have to happen at work for me to come home early?" Lena asked a tad bit snarky for Kara's liking and this caused for the blonde to flinch. She was used to Lena's snarky behavior but it was always pointed towards others and never on her. This would probably the first time that the brunette had been sassy towards her.

"I-it's just that you're never home this early." She mumbled softly as she looked at Lena with her slightly glossy eyes and at the verge of crying. "I just thought that something happened..."

Lena groaned at the way Kara looked. "God, don't do that. You're making me feel bad."

"Do what?" Kara asked as she held her tears back as hard as she can.

The young CEO had then gestured at Kara's face. "That I-look-like-a-kicked-puppy look."

"B-but-" Kara was about to protest that she does _not_ look any of the sort when Lena had cut her off.

"I'm sorry." Lena muttered as she stared at the glass she was holding. "I didn't mean to be bitchy towards you... and you're right. Something did happened awhile ago."

Setting her things down on their couch, Kara trudged cautiously towards Lena. The young CEO was already definitely about to go all super saiyan if she were to trip may it be figuratively or literally. "You- uhh... Do you want to talk about it?"

Lena offered a small smile at the blonde as she downs the remaining contents of her glass. "Maybe."

"After dinner and over movies?" Kara asked again, trying not to sound too hopeful, as she headed into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, sure." Lena answered then helped Kara setting everything up.

**

After looking up for what they wanted to watch, Kara settled down on the other end of the couch and Lena on the other. Even though Kara's chest tightened at their current situation, she respected Lena's decisions and if Lena wanted some physical distance between them, then she will give what the brunette wanted.

 _'At least she agreed and gave you a month, right? That's all that matters.'_ Kara mused to herself. _'But-'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kara snapped her attention towards Lena as the brunette spoke. "Is something wrong?"

She immediately shook her head. "Wrong? What- N-no. No, of course not. Everything's fine."

Lena looked at her skeptically. How many skeptic looks does she have to receive in just one day? "Yeah, right..."

"Anyway," Kara attempted to get the topic off of her. "What happened?"

"Mhm." Lena hummed, seemingly quite amused at how Kara obviously tried to change the topic and thankfully, to Kara's relief, Lena had let the particular topic off the hook and answered her question.

"It's really just a typical day at work. But then, you know how stupid men at work can be."

"I'm guessing that they've belittled you again, haven't they?"

Lena answered with a nod. This just made Kara's blood boil. She wasn't really one to condone violence but when it comes to Lena's board of directors, Kara couldn't help but think of doing something at them. Throw a chair or a punch at them, maybe. She couldn't decide.

The young CEO had then noticed Kara's change of demeanor and she knows that the blonde was pissed. Just like every time when she would complain at how rude and ruthless, not to mention that some are a complete pervert, her associates are.

"I'm gonna sucker punch them out of this world." Kara muttered under her breath.

"No, you're not." Lena moved from her side towards Kara's and placed a hand on top of the blonde's. An attempt to placate Kara's building rage.

"Why not, Lee?" Kara asked, brows furrowed and ignored just how her heart seemed to have skipped a beat at the contact of Lena's hand on hers. "They've been treating you so bad ever since you took over L-Corp. Unlike what they had shown Lex, they don't give you the same respect that you deserve."

"That's just how the way at L-Corp goes, darling." Lena casually said with a shrug, letting the nickname accidentally slip.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Kara cleared her throat. "Uhh... Lee? There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure... What is it?"

Kara started to fidget. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Lena asked. She was quite confused at Kara's current behavior.

"Promise me first."

"Okay, okay." The young CEO acquiesced. "I promise I won't be mad."

"I may or may not have told Alex that we're planning to adopt a... kid?" The statement came out as a question and Kara braced herself for Lena's reaction.

"You _what_?!" The blonde winced at Lena's sudden outburst.

"Hey, you promised!"

"Oh, I'm not mad, alright."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm actually infuriated. Kara, what the hell were you thinking?!" Lena abruptly stood as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I-I had no choice!" Kara started to explain. "If I didn't tell her that, she might have found out about our situation. We... we don't really have to adopt. I also told her that we were still unsure."

Lena sat at the couch unceremoniously as she massaged her temples and tried to calm herself. "What did your sister say?"

"She said she wished she and Maggie could adopt, too." Kara answered softly. "Maggie's still unsure about having a kid."

"She's going to be a great mom." Lena smiled a little bit before sighing. "Of all reasons, Kara, why would you tell her that we were gonna adopt a kid?"

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized. "I was under pressure and you know I'm not good in handling pressure."

"I guess, we'll just roll with that lie then." Lena sighed again. "Like what you've said. We don't need to adopt one so, I guess everything will be just fine."

"Yeah... Just fine." Kara repeated with a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she noticed the change of Kara's tone.

 _'Can't we really fix this?'_ Was what Kara wanted to say but she settled on "Yeah, I'm fine, Lee."

"Are you sure?"

 _'Can you please just love me again?'_ "Yup. Very sure. Now, I think we should pay attention to the screen. We're missing the movie!"

Lena pursed her lips and gave Kara a calculating gaze which Kara, in return, just gave Lena her brightest smile. The young CEO looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it and just held her tongue. She knows fully well that if she asked Kara what was the matter, the blonde would just try to change the subject so they both just continued to watch the movie, silence hanging in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I didn't really think that I would be continuing this story. A lot of stuffs happened and I may or may not have lost interest in writing. But, anyway... I'm back... _sort of_.
> 
> Still, do let me know your thoughts though.❤


	4. Kara, Drinks, and Sawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again... though I'm about to smash my head on a concrete already. Haha.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~❤

This day was, by far, Kara's favorite. It was the day, after a long time, where game night will be held after all and she was home earlier than the usual. She had to be because she was going to prepare their food and drinks. She wouldn't be a good host of she would let her guests be hungry and parched, would she? A few minutes after she had arrived, Lena walked in their penthouse.

"Oh, hey, Lee!" Kara greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kara." The brunette greeted back as she settled her things down. "Seems like you've got your hands full."

Kara nodded rapidly due to her excitement. "Yup. Have to prepare for tonight and you're home early. Not that I'm saying that you're not allowed to be home early or-"

"Things are needed to be done and I won't let you do all the work while I am a host, too, myself." Lena interjected immediately just to stop Kara from rambling.

"Oh... Perfect!" Kara grabbed a knife and started to cut the newly cooked chicken into pieces. She _wasn't_ a great cook before but because she wanted to cook for her wife, she did everything she could do just to learn how to properly cook. Thankfully, she somehow had been successful.

"What's that you're making?" Lena asked as she stood behind Kara as she looked at what the blonde was doing.

"Oh, this?" Kara gestured at the chicken, not minding the knife she was holding much to Lena's horror. "I'm making a salad!"

"Mhm. As appealing as that is, I would really appreciate it if you would stop flinging your hands anywhere while holding something sharp or pointy."

Kara seemed to have frozen as she looked at her hand which was holding a knife. She then slowly turned at her wife as she chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly. Lena found this quite adorable and she couldn't help but to give Kara a warm smile. Then a pang of guilt surged inside of her, causing for her to look away.

Kara seemed to have noticed the change in Lena's demeanor and she just decided to focus on her work. She almost thought that there was something between them awhile ago even though she knew there wouldn't be anything. But, hey. A girl can dream, right?

**

"Hey, little ones!" Maggie greeted as she arrived along with Alex which was soon followed by Winn and James.

Once they were all settled, Kara noticed that there was someone missing. She turned to Lena and asked. "Is Sam coming?"

"Yeah, she is." Lena answered. "She's just gonna be late for a bit but she will be here."

Kara nodded and turned her attention to their guests. An hour later, true to Lena's words, Sam arrived and their night went on as they laugh and tease at each other.

"Okay, hear me out." Maggie said with enthusiasm. "What do you all think about playing a few rounds of Never Have I Ever?"

"Boo! Boring." Winn chimed in. "How about Dare or Dare?"

A moment of silence passed as the group looked at each other with utter confusion evident on their faces.

"You did _not_ just made up that game on the spot, right?" Alex queried.

"I may or may not have had this planned all along." Winn said with a cheeky grin.

"That just doesn't make any sense." It was obvious that Lena was confused. She may not had been the kind of girl who grew up with such games but she certainly had not heard of a twisted truth or dare.

"Exactly." Alex agreed.

"Well I, for one, am down for this game." Maggie contradicted. "Loser has to drink."

"We ran out of drinks though." James pointed out.

"Oh, I can run real quick and buy a few more." Kara said as she stood up from her seat.

"I'll go with you, Little Danvers. You might need a hand given how clumsy you are." Maggie quipped as she stood as well.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Maggie." Kara sarcastically responded then trudged out of their penthouse with Maggie following behind her.

When they got out of the apartment, Kara unconsciously heaved a deep sigh and this didn't escape Maggie's eyes.

"Come on, Little Danvers. Spill. I know there's something bothering with you."

Kara whipped her head so fast at Maggie's direction that the shorter woman was afraid that the blonde might just accidentally break her neck.

"What? Me? Bothered? No, not at all!" Kara internally winced at the tone of her voice. It was way too high for her liking.

Maggie rolled her eyes at how obviously in denial the blonde was and no, she didn't become a detective to fall for this. "Cut the bullshit, Kara. I know you. What's wrong?"

Kara knew that there was no way she could escape this if Maggie was the one doing the interrogation. The shorter woman would just egg her until she admits that something was indeed wrong.

"I- There's just a lot running in my mind right now."

It wasn't a lie. These past few days, Kara was thinking a lot. Possibilities. Outcomes. What happens next. All those things. Her answer wasn't just as direct as what Maggie had hoped for.

"Like what?" Maggie prodded.

"Stuffs..." Kara answered briefly.

"Does Alex know?"

Kara shook her head slowly. "She doesn't."

"And Lena?"

There was a short pause before Kara answered. "Yeah, she knows. She's my wife after all. There's nothing that she doesn't know about me."

This made the shorter woman's brow raise in suspicion. Leaving Alex in the dark and keeping secrets from the said woman wasn't Kara's thing. "But why doesn't Alex know? She's your sister."

Kara stopped on her tracks as she faced Maggie with a small frown plastered on her face. As much as Kara loves Maggie, the shorter woman should have some boundaries when it comes to her questions. Her life isn't some crime scene to solve. "Alex has some stuffs that she tells you but keeps it from me, right?"

"I..." Maggie was taken aback at Kara's question. She haven't really thought about it but now that Kara has mentioned it, maybe there were really stuffs that only married couples share no matter how close they are to their family. "I suppose there is."

"Then you know where I'm coming from." With that said, Kara started to walk again, leaving an embarrassed Maggie to trail behind her.

**

After they bought additional drinks (and snacks because Maggie was so persistent that they should add snacks just in case), they immediately went back to Kara's place. When they passed by the parking lot, they saw Lena who looks like she was from the parking lot and was about to head back to their penthouse.

"Hey, Little Luthor!" Maggie called the young CEO's attention.

Hearing Maggie's voice, she whipped her head to the shorter girls attention, much to Maggie's amusement. "Hey, Maggie. Kara."

_'They really are meant for each other.'_ Maggie thought and chuckled to herself.

"What are you doing out here?" Kara asked as she took her jacket off and placed it on Lena's shoulders. "It's cold and you aren't even wearing a jacket nor a sweater."

"It's fine, darling. I just grabbed some files at the compartment." Lena answered as she lifted a folder for Kara to see.

Maggie's brow furrowed at the sight of it. "You're working? At a game night?"

Lena laughed as she shook her head. "Oh, God, no. I'm not about to ruin the night because of work. I might forget these files if I don't place it somewhere where I can see it."

"Given that you always have lots of work in mind, that is really possible. Forgetting some stuffs, I mean." Kara pointed out.

"Alright, lovebirds. Why don't we continue this chat of ours inside. The drinks ain't gonna deliver itself to your place, you know."

Seeming to realize that the others had been waiting a bit long already, Lena nodded. "Right. After you then, Kara."

"No, after you, Lee." Kara insisted.

"Darling, after you." Countered Lena.

"Oh, for the love of God. After me." Maggie interjected as she brushed past them.

The couple was slightly bewildered by the short woman's action but it didn't take that long for them to register what just happened, making them laugh in amusement.

"Shall we?" Kara asked when they have gotten over Maggie's antic and offered her hand to the young CEO.

Lena stared at Kara's hand for a moment before taking it with a smile which Kara swore made her heart skip a beat. "We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just for the sake of update. Sorry if it's too short. Been having _a lot_ on my plate.😅


	5. New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Another update. _This_ is because I feel bad for being such a shitty writer. Letting y'all wait for too damn long and after a long period of time just gave y'all a short-assed update.
> 
> Anyway, enough with me rambling. Enjoy~❤

For someone who stayed up late at night drinking, Kara woke up very early just to have a headstart to her day. She turned to her side and saw Lena facing her, peacefully asleep. Whenever Lena was asleep, this was mostly the time where her real age shows. Young and beautiful... Not that Lena was any less beautiful when she's awake, no.

A sigh then escaped Kara's lips as she uttered softly, "I love you... so damn much. I just wish things could be different. That we could get back from what we used to be."

Kara gave the sleeping brunette a painful smile and slowly leaned close to place a gentle kiss on Lena's temple before getting out of their bed. As she was making her way towards their bathroom, her eyes darted everywhere. In every inch of their room as if she was memorizing every inch of their place even though she knows what their place looked like even with her eyes closed. And after she had done her morning rituals and had finished fixing herself up for work, she looked around their penthouse before she completely got out and headed for work.

When she arrive at CatCo, there were only a few employees buzzing around. Quite understandable because it was still way too early before their day really starts. She made her way then towards her desk, greeting everyone she passed by. The blonde prepared her things and as she was about to start working on her assigned article, Snapper arrived.

"Hey, ponytail." Snapper called out and Kara's head immediately snapped up to look at him. There she saw a man whom she doesn't know standing beside him.

"We've got a new guy over here. I want you to supervise him." Snapper gestured to the man.

"And... who is he?" Kara asked slightly in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Mike Matthews!" The man, Mike, introduced himself with enthusiasm and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mike." The blonde took his hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Kara Danvers."

"Okay, now that the two of you are done exchanging pleasantries, get to work!" Snapper... well... snapped at them and they immediately did as what they were told.

**

It was around lunch time, thanks to their early headstart, that they have finished almost everything that should be done for the day... which was _a lot_.

"Okay, to be continued later." Kara said and she heard Mike sigh, probably in relief. She felt pity for him. Poor guy. Must be overwhelming for him to be working this much since it was just his first day.

"Wow. I didn't really expect that things are this intense around here."

"Well, that's CatCo for you."

"And Snapper." Mike added.

Kara laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And Snapper."

"Say... do you want to have lunch with me?" Mike asked with a warm smile.

"Hmm?" Kara hummed in question. She heard him, alright. She just wanted to be sure if she had heard it right.

"Lunch. Do you want to have lunch with me?" Mike repeated. "You know. Like, get to know each other and stuffs. Because, I'll be straight, I really like you."

"O-oh... uhmm..." Kara stammered and she was a bit overwhelmed at how straightforward Mike was. And more importantly, does he seriously not know?

"Shoot! Is it too soon? It's too soon, isn't it? How about another time?" Mike asked again, hope lacing his voice.

Kara then sighed. "Mike... You're sweet but, no."

"No?" Mike tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm married." Kara straightforwardly said.

"Oh..." Mike's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"You should've asked first then."

Kara and Mike whipped their heads up at the same time and saw the young CEO standing not too far from them, looking quite unamused who which no doubt have heard their conversation.

"Lee!" Kara exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to be in my own company?" Lena asked with a raised brow as she stared intently at the two.

"O-of course." Kara felt like she was shrinking under the young CEO's gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"Would you stop apologizing for every damn thing, Kara?" Kara winced at Lena's tone. Yeah, she's irritated alright. But why?

"Sorry, no disrespect but... who are you?" Mike asked, completely oblivious as to who was standing a few feet away from them.

The question elicited an amused chuckle from Lena. "I'm just the one who's giving you and everyone here their paycheck, new guy."

"And that gives you the right to snap at Kara without any reason?" Mike asked again, this time feeling irritated as well. "We- She has been working hard since she arrived here. Don't you know how hard it is for her already? With Snapper continuously chewing her head. And now you? You may be the boss but-"

"Mike, stop it." Kara interjected at Mike's ranting but it was too late. Kara looked nervously at Lena and she saw the young CEO's jaw clench.

"Why are you stopping me, Kara? You don't deserve to be treated like shit." Mike threw his hands up in exasperation.

"She is _not_ treating me like shit."

"What?!" Mike incredulously asked. "Why are you defending her?"

Kara huffed. "I'm not defending her. It's just the truth!"

"Look..." Lena walked towards them and gave an icy stare at the new guy. "Just stay away from my wife."

Mike's eyes widened again. "Your what?"

"My. _Wife_." Lena repeated with emphasis then grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her away from the stunned man and towards her office.

As soon as she closed the door, she whirled at Kara, fuming. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Wha- Lee, w-what are you talking about?" Kara asked in utter confusion. She doesn't really know why was her wife acting like this.

"Oh, you know fully well what I'm talking about!"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Kara trudged towards Lena and stopped just a few inches away from her. "Now would you tell me what's wrong and why are you acting like this?"

"You tell me what's wrong."

"I understand why you're here because it's your company and you have to check on it every now and then even though I'm here to give you details whenever you needed update. What I don't understand is that _where_..." Kara vigorously gestured at the air. "...is this outburst coming from?"

"Oh, for the love of God, Kara, I know you're not naive." Lena answered. "Can't you see how his eyes are going all heart shapes as he looks at you?"

"I know that he's in- wait- what?" Kara asked as soon as she registered what Lena had just said and hope bloomed in her chest.

"You heard me." Lena said as she crossed her arms.

Kara then slowly grinned. "You're jealous."

The young CEO scoffed. "I am _not_."

"Oh, you _are_ jealous." Kara teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Kara was. "No, I'm not."

"Yes." Kara nodded, still grinning. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Lena exclaimed, making the blonde's grin to slowly disappear. "I'm not, Kara, and don't forget. You _still_ have a wife, which is me, and I have a reputation to uphold... and so do you. It's not about jealousy or anything because I don't feel like that towards you anymore."

Kara was stunned in silence and she just looked at the young CEO. How could she forget? Of course, Lena wasn't jealous. What was she even thinking? It's not like Lena was still in love with her. In fact, Lena doesn't love her anymore. She was just deluding herself into thinking that there was still a chance to salvage their marriage.

"Right... Of course, it was all just about the reputation." Kara pushed her glasses up her nose as she slightly ducked her head. All the hope she had awhile ago disappeared in just a snap. "Are you done now?"

"What?" Lena asked, a bit distracted.

Kara cleared her throat and swallowed the lump that formed in there. "If that's all, I'd like to go back to work now."

"No. Kara, wait. I-" Lena attempted to stop the blonde from leaving.

"Excuse me." Kara didn't even wait for Lena to dismiss her and left her office without glancing back and headed straight towards the comfort room and was just in time for her tears that she had held so hard to escape. She was afraid that if she had stayed there a bit more longer, she might've broke down in front of the brunette and Kara didn't want that.

**

Lena was left alone in her office thinking about everything she had said to the blonde. She wanted to just jump out of CatCo's balcony. What the fuck was she thinking? Why the hell did she say those words to Kara? She admits that she was irritated at how close that new guy was to Kara but that doesn't meant that she's jealous, right?

She ran her fingers to her hair and groaned in frustration. She knows that she has to apologize to Kara and that's what she'll do as soon as she gets home and going home wasn't anytime sooner so she buried herself with work just to kill some time.

The day went by really slow to Lena's liking that she couldn't wait for any more minute for their usual working hours to be done and got the hell out of CatCo as fast as she can to head home. She knew Kara wasn't at the building anymore because her work table was already tidied up... or maybe you can just call it a wife's instincts... if that is even a thing.

When she arrived at their penthouse, she immediately went straight towards their bedroom.

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things and I-" Lena stopped at mid sentence as she saw what was in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Kara, with her red rimmed eyes which Lena could only guess was from crying, faced her and gave her a smile which was painful for Lena to look at. "Might as well start right now than to do this on the day where we will finally go on our separate ways."

The young CEO's brows furrowed in confusion, dread was slowly pitting in her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"I meant..." Kara sniffed as she zipped the last of her luggage and answered. "...our divorce, Lee. Consider this as a headstart. Might as well start getting used to me not being with you all the time. Getting home without you. Sleeping without you. Doing things around the house without you... and living my life without you."

And right at that moment, Lena's heart broke into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts as to how it was? Critic? Feedbacks? Do let me know. x


	6. Dreams or Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was working on this chapter and my phone acted up that in order to make it start again, I've gotta format the system and format I did. Lost my draft and all. Haha. Shit does happen sometimes.
> 
> For those who wants Lena's side of the story, patience is the key, my beloved ones.
> 
> Enjoy.❤

Moving out was probably one of Kara's hardest decision she has ever made. She had to do this. As much as she loves Lena, she needs to look out for herself as well and this was one of the ways she had thought of to soften the impact of what was about to happen by the end of the month.

Even though her hopes were being crushed over and over again, she still can't help but to feel hope whenever something good happens between the two of them. Even just little things. But she knew. She knew better... that in the end, Lena would eventually leave her.

The drive back to her old apartment was long and as soon as she had stepped inside of it, she immediately made her way towards her room and slumped on her bed. It had been a long time since she had slept in her old bed but she didn't have to worry about dusts and all because she made sure that her apartment was well kept (courtesy of Alex).

Heaving a sigh, she hugged a pillow tight and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas. She couldn't care any less. All she knows is that she's exhausted and she is in need of a rest. Tomorrow's going to be another day.

_'And who are you exactly?' The young CEO asked the blonde in genuine curiosity as she helped herself with a glass of water. Kara has an idea as to what the reason was. Her cousin was the only one who made an appointment for an interview with her after all._

_'Um... I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with CatCo magazine... sort of.' Was all that Kara said before she could start rambling and make herself look like a fool before the most enticing woman she has ever met._

_'It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism.' Lena said as she walked back to her swivel chair and Kara swore she had an eargasm just by hearing how the young CEO's low and somehow raspy voice sounded. 'More like "High-waisted Jeans, Yes or No?"'_

_'I-I'm- uhh...' Kara was distracted for a moment before she cleared her throat and tried to gather her wits, kicking herself internally. 'I'm just tagging along today.'_

_'Right.' The corner of the young CEO's lips then quirked in what Kara could only guess was from amusement._

_**_

_'Kara, you're missing the movie!' Lena said as she chuckled and looked at the blonde who was staring at her._

_Kara then just shrugged and gave the young CEO a big grin. 'It's worth missing when I get to look at you all throughout of it.'_

_'Miss Danvers, I didn't know you were_ that _cheesy.' Lena quipped as she leaned in close to Kara's face._

_'Well, what can I say, Miss Luthor- no, wait. Future Mrs. Danvers, rather- I'm a woman full of surprises.' Kara said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully which elicited a laugh from Lena._

_'That you are, darling. That you are.' The young CEO mumbled and moved to close the gap between her and Kara, capturing the blonde's lips where Kara could feel the love Lena was conveying._

_**_

_'What do you think about going somewhere?' Lena asked out of nowhere, casually leaning against Kara's front as she was playing with the blonde's fingers._

_'What do you mean?' Kara asked with a smile. She really liked these small things that Lena does out of habit._

_'You know... out of National City and far from work.' Lena answered. 'Just the two of us with no one to bother us.'_

_Kara gasped, feigning shock. 'You leaving work? Who are you and what have you done to my fiancée?'_

_This earned her hand a light slap from Lena which made her laugh. She shook her head and kissed Lena's head. 'You know I would go with you wherever you want to go, right? I'll always be with you. You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life._ so _stuck that you'll be sick and tired of my presence.'_

 _Lena chuckled and faced Kara, giving the blonde a chaste kiss. 'I would_ never _be sick and tired of you.'_

_Kara smiled wide as she felt her heart melt at Lena's words. Never in her life had she thought that she could be any happier. 'Good. Because leaving you isn't part of my plan. I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.' Lena replied as she directly looked at Kara's eyes. 'I love you so, so much.'_

_'Forever?' Kara asked, leaning her forehead on Lena's._

_Lena smiled and slowly nodded. 'Always.'_

Kara slightly jolted awake and found herself lying alone on her bed.

"Right. Not at the penthouse and definitely not with her anymore." She muttered weakly to herself and slowly sat up but didn't move anymore further. She was contemplating whether to call in sick or she would just roll with everything.

Choosing the former, she mustered up courage and shot a quick text to Lena saying that she wouldn't be able to work for the day because she doesn't feel well and would just work her article when she was already "okay". No, she just can't face Lena today... nor tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. She then sent Snapper a message with a made up reason and Mike afterwards asking if he could cover up some of her work.

Not bothering to wait for any reply, she placed her phone on silent mode and threw it haphazardly on her bed. Her phone bounced and teetered dangerously at the edge of her bed but she couldn't care any less. She just laid back on her bed and decided to just sleep the whole day. Right now, sleep was very much more essential than food for her and after a few tosses and turns, she was finally able to go back to sleep.

A few hours passed and Kara felt someone brush her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lena looking at her, worry was evident on the young CEO's face.

She immediately sat up as she stared with wide eyes at her soon to be ex-wife. "Lee! What are you doing here?"

"I..." Lena paused, seemingly finding the words that she wanted to say. "I came here to check on you. I was worried sick."

Kara's brow furrowed. "Why would you be?"

Lena mirrored Kara's expression. "Kara, I've been calling you for the past two and a half hours or so already. What did you expect me to think?"

"You... have?"

"You can go check your phone and see for yourself." Lena said as she slightly jerked her head at the direction of Kara's phone.

"Sorry..." Kara mumbled sheepishly. "My phone's on silent."

"Figures."

A sigh escaped from the blonde's lips. She was most definitely _not_ ready to face Lena and she doesn't know what to say. All that she could think about is to apologize for the scene that they had last night. "No, really. Sorry for making you worry. I didn't really expect anything from you. Not after what happened last night... and I'm sorry for it, as well."

"Ah, yes. About that... Kara?"

"You don't have to say anything, Lee. The deal is off."

"No, Kara. That's not what I'm here for..." Lena pursed her lips and paused for a moment. "Well, it _is_ what I'm here for but not for that kind of reason."

Kara just silently looked at Lena, wondering if what the brunette would possibly want to say about that matter.

"Can you just come back to our home?" Lena queried and Kara could swear she can hear the hope lacing the young CEO's voice... or maybe she was just deluding herself again.

The blonde just sighed then and attempted to push her glasses out of habit and almost poked her eyes so she just settled in pinching the bridge of her nose. She forgot that she wasn't wearing her glasses. "You know I can't, Lee."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both?"

"Kara, please?" Lena grasped Kara's hands and Kara could feel them shaking so she squeezed it lightly and soothingly rubbed her thumb on the young CEO's knuckles. This has always worked before and it currently did.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself relax before continuing what she was just about to say. "No more deal. No more of this divorce shit. Just come back home, please."

Kara was stunned for awhile. She can't believe what she was just hearing. Was Lena really asking to take her back? "A-are you..."

Lena nodded silently as an answer.

"O-of course." Kara, though stuttering, answered with a wide smile. The widest she probably had from these past few days. "I'll come home with you right this instance."

"Now would indeed be a great time. But, Kara..." Lena's face turned serious which made the blonde feel nervous. "I need you to do something first."

"Sure!" Kara blurted out almost immediately. "Anything for you, Lee."

"I need you to wake up."

This statement confused the blonde. "Huh?"

"Wake up, Kara."

"Wake... up?"

"Kara, wake up!"

Kara bolted upright with her eyes wide and scanned her surroundings frantically as she heard someone yell. There she saw a familiar figure on the side of her bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her sister asked with her forehead creasing with worry. She definitely wasn't used to seeing Kara looking like this. "I've been trying to wake you up for a couple of minutes already."

Kara didn't answer, instead, she just rushed towards her sister and gave her a bone crushing hug as she sobbed silently.

"Kara..."

"Just... Just let me hug you, Alex." Kara said with a shaky voice.

"Okay..." Alex acquiesced and just hugged Kara back in silence which the blonde was thankful for even though she knew that Alex would pry as to what happened afterwards. She also knew that this was definitely the right time to tell Alex what really was going on between her and Lena.

She needs her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I just did. Haha.


	7. The Danvers Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again.😂 I feel like I have given enough angst for a couple of chapters already so here's a mellow one. Haha.
> 
> P.S.  
> Sorry if it's quite short... but then again, everything is short. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy~ ❤

"Is there anything else that you need?" Alex asked as she gave Kara a glass of milk and the blonde just mumbled a "no, thank you" before taking a sip of her drink.

The older Danvers gave Kara a couple of minutes or so before she decided that her younger sister had been far too quiet for long and has to tell her what the hell is happening to her. Even though she wouldn't say it, it was pretty obvious that she's really worried about Kara. On the contrary, words aren't really necessary because her actions and expressions are already conveying what she really feels. Seeing her younger sister so devastated made her chest tighten.

"So..." Alex started. "Would you now tell me what exactly is happening to you?"

"... No?" Kara answered after a beat but it was more likely asked than stated. She wasn't really sure if she really wants to tell Alex about everything that has been going through between her and the young CEO but she knows she has to eventually tell someone about it and if there was someone that she would want to know, it would be no one but Alex.

"Kara..." Alex said in a warning tone.

Kara sighed. Even if she wouldn't want Alex to know nor she doesn't want to tell her older sister what was happening, there was really no way getting out of this anymore so she bluntly stated. "We're getting a divorce."

There was a moment of silence as Alex, with her mouth agape, was caught off guard and was obviously shocked to hear what Kara had just revealed. She just couldn't believe what Kara had just told her.

"What?" Alex, though quite softer than she had intended to, finally voiced out after she had somehow recovered.

"Lena and I are getting a divorce." The blonde repeated. "Please don't make me say that again."

The older Danvers' brows furrowed and confusion was written on her face. "B-but why? You guys were fine when we had game night."

"Just because we looked okay doesn't mean that we really were." There was a bite in the blonde's tone and she winced internally because it was purely unintentional.

Alex didn't seem fazed at her sister's tone though which Kara was thankful for. She doesn't know what to do if Alex was going to get up and leave just because she offended her sister (which isn't really something that she has to be worried about because, hey. That's Alex!).

"So, let me guess. The planning to adopt wasn't real."

Kara was definitely sure that it was a statement and not a question but she answered anyway. "Yeah..."

"And this was what you first tried to tell me before I was oh so rudely interrupted by that waitress, wasn't it?"

Kara almost laughed at how her sister described the waitress, but that's just it though. Almost. She just then nodded silently as her answer but after a moment or two, Kara proceeded to tell Alex about everything. And by everything, she meant right from the start along with her request and Lena's agreement.

"Man..." Alex finally said, clearly overwhelmed by the new information, after listening to Kara's explanation. "Lena-"

"No, Alex. Don't..." Kara interjected. "Don't blame Lena. I'm at fault here, too. I feel like, if I had only given her enough attention, we wouldn't be in this kind of situation."

Alex almost said the reason was bullshit but decided against it and just settled on using mellow words. "That's not really a good reason for a couple to split but, I was gonna say that Lena must have a good reason why she would want a divorce. I mean, hell, that girl loves you more than anything else."

"Does she really?" Kara asked in pure disbelief. Of course, Lena doesn't love her anymore because if she did, she wouldn't be asking for a divorce, instead, she would be finding a way on how to sort everything between them.

"Oh, come on, Kara." Alex gave her sister's arm a gentle squeeze. "You know she does."

"Did." Kara corrected her sister.

Alex rolled her eyes at how Kara corrected her. "Okay, fine. Did."

"Alex... I- I don't know what to do. I love her but... I don't think I can keep this up anymore." Kara looked like she was about to cry again so Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and gave a hug that was tight enough to be comforting but not too tight to be suffocating.

"Hey..." Alex said softly as she rubbed her hand soothingly on Kara's back. "Everything's going to be okay."

Kara pulled away slightly just to look at her sister. "How can you tell?"

"Well, I, for one, have been in your position, too, remember?" Alex answered.

"Yours was different." Kara said with finality.

"No, it wasn't." Alex disagreed.

"Yup. It totally was."

Alex raised a brow. "Okay then. Enlighten me. How was it different?"

"You weren't going through a divorce." Kara, again, bluntly said.

"True." Alex nodded in agreement. "But Maggie broke up with me and we haven't seen each other for a couple of years and we've been together longer than you and Lena had been together."

"But you still loved each other before even after you guys had split up... and even up until now." Kara added the last part in a voice that was barely above whisper that if Alex wasn't paying attention, she might have missed it.

The older Danvers heaved a sigh. She wasn't really used to her younger sister being so negative. "Alright, we did. But that doesn't mean that I haven't been in any other relationships after she had left."

"And the connection about your relationships to Lena and mine is?" Kara asked in confusion.

"This is or might be slightly off the topic, but just hear me out." Alex then pursed her lips and was deep in thought for a moment. "Okay, here's one. Remember that I was with Sam before?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I do, but that didn't count as a romantic relationship. You guys just hooked up which had us all really be in awe that the two of you are still friends without getting awkward with each other so from there we go back to you and Sam _just_ hooking up for the sake of each other's company."

"What?!" Alex looked at Kara incredulously. "We did _not_ just hooked up. We _were_ in a relationship."

"No, you weren't. That time, Maggie left you so you were feeling shit. Sam was also feeling shit that time but with a different reason. You both were feeling shit and a person who feels like shit meets another one who feels like shit, too, do shitty things together. So-"

"Whoa, there, Lord of the Shit." Alex said just to cut Kara's rambling of shit off. "You're making me uncomfortable with your barrage of cussing."

It was like Kara had visibly shrunk as she mumbled a small "sorry." and Alex was kicking herself internally for her choice of words.

"Don't be. It's just weird to hear you say something that you don't usually say." Alex said, chuckling a bit in amusement. After a minute or so, she then talked again. "What about Kelly?"

"Olsen?" Kara asked for confirmation.

Alex nodded. "Yes. Little Olsen."

"What about her?"

"We've been together for quite long, as well, and don't tell me that it was just a hook up because what we had before was real, but look who I've ended up with." Alex tried to point out.

"Again, you and Maggie were and are _still_ in love with each other." Kara reiterated. "So when you guys met again, you clearly just dumped Kelly- which was very bad of you, by the way- for Maggie because you are still in love- no, not just in love because saying that you were just in love is an understatement- head over heels for her and just straight up asked her to marry you and just screw having kids and you told her that you can wait for her to be ready to have kids no matter how long it would take."

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. Lena's sass and wits- not that Kara wasn't witty before. It had just slightly upgraded- definitely has rubbed off on Kara and depressed, sassy, and witty Kara isn't a good combination. "Shut up. I'm trying to cheer you up here and for the record, I did _not_ just dumped Kelly. It was a mutual decision."

"Doesn't change the fact that you initiated the whole break up thing, hence, still dumping her for Maggie."

Alex frowned. "I hate you."

Kara shook her head. "No, you don't. You love me."

" Do you really have to disagree with everything I say?" Alex asked in mock exasperation.

"Yup." The blonde answered without missing a beat. "That's pretty much basically my job."

"Screw you."

This made Kara slightly laugh and it made Alex somehow happy that Kara could still manage to laugh genuinely even if she's feeling really down.

"Anyway, my point here is... If you and Lena are meant to be, in the end, everything's going to be fine."

"And if we're not?"

Alex gave Kara a warm smile before answering. "Then the universe is beyond fucked up for breaking you guys up. I mean, both of you are like, relationship goals."

"Yeah..." Kara slightly chuckled. "Yeah, we were."

"Anyway, let's face it. Though it isn't that obvious to you, Lena still loves you. She's just confused and has a lot of things running in that mind of hers."

Kara smiled sadly. "She doesn't."

"She does." Alex countered.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara tilted her head, looking so confused and Alex can't help but smile at how adorably cute Kara looked. Like a puppy golden retriever.

"Because, if she doesn't, she wouldn't agree and would _never_ agree to your request no matter what you do or what reason you give her." Alex answered.

Kara shook her head, clearly not believing Alex's words. "She just agreed out of pity."

"Come on, sis. Since when had Lena done something out of pity?" The older Danvers asked with a smile that was too smug for Kara's liking.

This... This was what Kara hated. The feeling of hope surging all over her. She hates that she is believing what her older sister was saying though in the end, all it would take to crush that hope is for Lena to tell her that- though not directly and not exactly using the words but still held the same weight- the young CEO doesn't love her anymore. All the thoughts of giving up slowly dissipated and Kara then had decided that she would hold on 'til the very last day of their agreement. It was what she had wanted in the first place after all and she'll take what attention and affection that she can still get from Lena.

There was still one problem, though. She still wasn't ready to face her wife- yes, she would still call Lena her wife for as long as they are still together because she was still entitled to call Lena her wife- and is still in need of a little bit more time for her to be able to face the young CEO.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Kara's focus was back to her sister. She didn't realize that she had been quiet for awhile now and had been too engrossed with her own thoughts.

Kara slightly shrugged. "I was just thinking... I'm not actually ready to face her, yet."

Alex nodded as she quite understood where Kara was coming from. "Okay then. What do you say we get the hell out of here then?"

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion but she liked the idea of getting out of National City even if it was just for a bit. "Where are we going?"

"What do you say we go and pay mom a visit?" Alex asked with a grin. "I'm sure she would be happy _and_ surprised to see us there."

"Is Maggie gonna come, too?"

Alex shrugged. "Only if you want to. If not, then we could just go there with just the two of us."

"What? Why would you even think of me not wanting my favorite sister-in-law to tag along? Of course, I would love to have Maggie come with us." Kara immediately said. "It's never a dull moment with her."

"Okay, first of all. She's your _only_ sister-in-law and secondly, yeah. It really isn't and never is a dull moment with her." The older Danvers laughed in agreement and Kara had then joined in the laughing as well, which was pretty much to Alex's delight.

"Is tomorrow good for you?" Alex asked as their laughter died off.

Kara smiled slightly and nodded. "More than enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, _really_ love and appreciate all of your feedbacks and it's making me feel giddy and all. All in all, thank you so much for all of your kind words. Love y'all.❤


	8. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys! I'm still alive! Haha. I was already drowning with school stuffs _and_ I didn't really expect that I could find the time to write this chapter (which is still short, as usual, if I may add.😂) but, ta-da! Es aquí!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ❤

_'Kara, you can't be serious!' Lena stormed inside their bedroom, fuming, with Kara following closely behind her._

_'But, Lee, I don't have a choice!'_

_'Oh, everyone has a choice, alright.' Lena muttered as she whirled around and looked at the blonde with fire in her eyes. '_ You _just happened to make a choice that's only good for yourself.'_

_'So, what do you expect me to do? Give everything all up?' Kara threw her hands up in exasperation and brushed her fingers to her hair in frustration. 'You know how important this is to me.'_

_Lena scoffed. 'I didn't say that.'_

_'But that's what you're trying to imply!' Kara all but raised her voice._

_'No! You are_ not _getting it, Kara!' Lena's voice raised as well, matching Kara's. 'You moving across this goddamn continent isn't part of our plan!'_

 _'Yeah, right._ Our _plan. These past few weeks it feels like it has only been_ your _plan and not_ ours _anymore.' Kara flatly stated._

 _Lena stared at Kara in shock. Never had she expected to hear these words from Kara. After a few seconds of silence, she softly uttered. 'All I ever wanted was for the best. For you. For me. For_ us _..."_

_'Lee...' Kara's voice softened as well as she realized what she had just said._

_'Yet, all this time...' The brunette shook her head in disbelief. 'All this time,_ this _was what you were thinking?'_

_'Lena, no. That's not-' The blonde tried to reason out but was then cut short when Lena spoke again._

_'Stopping you from moving far away for us to establish a family here where we would always be complete... is a selfish thing to think of?'_

_The blonde's brows furrowed and Lena knew what her wife was about to say. 'I didn't say you were-'_

_'But that's what you were trying to imply, wasn't it?' Lena lobbed Kara's words back to the blonde herself and Kara was rendered speechless._

_'That's what I thought.' Lena gave Kara a sad smile before shaking her head once more and trudged out of their room and, eventually, out of their penthouse._

"Lena."

The young CEO blinked as someone snapped their fingers in front of her, bringing her back to the present. They were at her office couch and Sam was there sitting in front of her, looking a bit weirdly at her and Lena realized that she might have been spacing out for a couple of minutes already.

"Sorry..." Lena slightly shook her head and cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"Alright." Sam slapped her hands on her thighs. "Out with it. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Lena answered dryly.

"One word." Sam held up a finger then added another one. "Two syllables. What was that word again? Oh, right. Bullshit."

Lena winced at Sam's bluntness. As much as she loves the older woman, she sometimes dislike how straightforward Sam is. Yes, dislike because hate is such a strong word and, apart from that, to say that she was not used at Sam cussing out is an understatement. Nevertheless, she remained silent as she weighed her options.

As the silence stretched on, Lena saw that Sam was looking at her and the older woman's forehead was gradually creasing probably with worry. Sam looked like she wanted to say something but the brunette knew that she was just holding back whatever it was that she wanted to say.

A few more seconds later, Lena sighed. The look that Sam gave her was killing her. "Alright, fine. Kara and I are- I mean... we had kind of a huge fight a year ago and it just... I don't know. It just popped up in my mind out of nowhere."

She originally wanted to say that Kara and her were getting a divorce but she settled on what she had said. She wasn't really sure nor was she ready to tell anyone about it.

"So that's what's bumming you out?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

It wasn't completely a lie. Remembering that certain fight they had brought back unwanted feelings (which were mostly hurt and disappointment) and also, not to mention that she hasn't received any call or even just a text from the blonde- in which Lena had tried to contact her a couple of times already and received no response either- apart from her saying that she won't be able to come to work because she wasn't feeling well... but Lena knew better.

Sam just then slowly nodded in understanding. "Okay. Mind if I ask what you guys were fighting about? It's fine of you won't tell though."

Lena pursed her lips as she mulled over her words. She considered not answering Sam's question but decided to just give the older woman the details. She trusts Sam more than anyone anyway... aside from Kara that is. "You know that apart from journalism, Kara is deeply in love with arts, right?"

Sam nodded again as an answer but didn't say anything more. The young CEO took it as a signal to continue.

"Well... we had a fight about it." Lena propped her elbow on the couch's armrest and rested her head on her hand. "She had been offered some kind of opportunity- which was probably a huge one- for her and she wanted to grab that opportunity."

"Hold up." Sam raised a hand, silencing Lena. "How did she get an opportunity involving art when she's busy buzzing around as a journalist?"

"She created something and sent it as her application to some well-known art studio that I couldn't care any less what its name is in France. Oh, and she didn't even bother telling ne beforehand about it." Lena then rolled her eyes.

"O...kay." Sam drawled out. "And then?"

"She got accepted and she was so ready to leave. I didn't want her to go because we were planning to have a family. She knew that we were in the process of having kids and she still did it anyway. I didn't want our child to grow up without both of his or her parents around." Lena explained further.

"But Kara would still be there." Sam tried to look at Kara's perspective. "Your kid will still have you both."

"But having both of your parents beside you as you grow up is different and you, of all people, should know it, Sam." Lena's voice was calm but somehow there was an edge to it.

Sam knew better than to argue with the young CEO. She knew Lena was right. She just wanted to justify Kara's action. "Right... Sorry."

"Look..." Lena paused as she took a deep breath. She already talked too much. "...can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah, sure." The older woman nodded in agreement and silence reigned between the two of them.

**

A little bit after Sam left, Lena felt all cooped up in her office so she decided to get out just for awhile. She doesn't know where to go but, she knew that a quick stroll was what she needed.

As she was walking, Lena unlocked her phone and checked the time (definitely the time and not a notification from a certain reporter) to see how long she was going to spend her time walking aimlessly. When she glanced up to look where she was headed, she saw a familiar figure not too far from her and the figure seemed to have noticed her too because it looked like they were headed towards her direction, only to find out that it was Alex.

"Lena." Alex greeted her as the red head gave her a curt nod.

"Alex, hey..." She greeted back. "Have you seen Kara?"

"I did." The red head answered and Lena felt dread at the pit of her stomach. Kara didn't look like in a good shape when she left the night before.

"Umm..." The young CEO was quite unsure what to say. It was like her brain stopped working and she currently can't formulate any words.

"We're leaving." Alex said when she noticed Lena wasn't able to say anything for a moment.

Lena's eyes widened in shock as she stuttered to ask, "W-what? Where?"

Alex then shrugged. "Back to Midvale."

"Why?" She asked again.

Alex heaved a sigh before answering. "Because Kara needs to be away from here- from... you- for awhile."

This time, Lena felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice on her. The last thing that she wanted was to get on Alex's bad side. "You know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Alex, I'm sorry..." Lena immediately apologized.

Alex slightly shook her head. "I think Kara's the one who should be the receiving end of that apology. Not me."

"Still... I'm sorry."

"Do you still love my sister?" Alex asked seemingly not minding Lena's apology and the brunette was caught off guard by the older Danvers' question only to find out that she was also already asking herself that very same question even though she already knew what the answer was... or so she thought.

"I..." There was a long pause as Lena thought of the proper words to say before she continued. "I do... but not like in the way that you're thinking of."

"I see." Alex nodded. "I can't say that I'm happy with what is happening between you and my sister nor can I say that I'm somehow not mad at you because I am. You know how I hate seeing Kara getting hurt."

"I know..." Lena mumbled as she looked anywhere just to avoid Alex's gaze.

"Just do something for me. Not just for me, but for you and Kara as well. Can you?"

"Of course. Anything." Lena immediately said without hesitation.

"Finish Kara's favor."

What Alex asked of her wasn't what really Lena expected. She was expecting was like Alex wanting her to stay away from Kara or just to cut her ties with the blonde but instead, this was what the older Danvers was asking of her. Hearing Alex's favor was like hearing Kara's all over again and it stirred up something inside of her.

Without hesitation, she answered, "If that's what Kara still wanted then I'd be happy to oblige."

"Good. Kara and I are off to Midvale for a couple of days." The older Danvers informed the brunette. "Wait for her when she gets home?"

"... I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what the heck I'm doing anymore.😂
> 
> Feedbacks are highly appreciated. x


End file.
